love from the past
by lovely music
Summary: sakura and her adopted sister kitsune get sent to the past were the fourth,and obito still alive, the kyubi hasn't atacked and everybodys pretty crazy. in my story sakuras older than naruto by like 3 yaers.WAERNING :MY SUMARYS SUCK MAJORLY
1. very mad teenagers

There was two girls walking down the streat one had a silver hair that went just below her but,two katanas on her back,dazling ice blue eyes,and was wearing a mini ninja kimono,and ninja boots her name is Kitsune,and the other girl had pink hair it ended on her upper back,ninja pants ,a black tank top with the Haruno simble on the back,and ninja boots,her name is Sakura ,Kitsune is 13 ,and Sakura is 19 ,when Sakura was 13 they adopted Kitsune.

Kitsune stoped sudenly and said"Saku-chan enemy ninja" and took out her katanas,then both of them were nocked out

Arashis P.O.V

I was walking through the forest with my genin team when I felt a very high chakra and two faint chakras I told my genin team to stay and make camp I ran towards the chakra and saw something horible two girls with deep gashes in there stomachs pasted out and one girl had two swords in her hands,then I saw a man with a big sword,I used my lightning speed and saved the girls and ran back to camp

normal P.O.V

Kakashi,Rin, and Obito were siting on logs when their sensei ran into camp like a total idiot holding two bleading girls Rin quickly got up and healed the pink haired girl when she turned to the white haired girl her wounds were already healed .Rin said"sensei there o.k" then she heard a groan and looked at the white haired girl she said"were am I,and who are you""your in the forest just out side Konoha and i'm Rin and I have some qustions,who are you ,were are you from, your age ,and what hapened to you""my name is Kitsune Haruno,im from the land of demons but I moved to Konoha seven years ago,in thirteen, and my sister and I were walking to training ground seven when some enemy ninja popped out nocked me and my sister out and brought us back in time some how and me and my sister woke up tried to fight the basterd and got hurt realy bad my sister pased out before me and left me to fight to save us both but I got nocked out some how"

Rin looked at her like she was crazy then a silver haired teenager walked in the tent and said"Rin you may leave""o.k Kakashi"then she left and Kakashi said"whats your name""its fuckin Kitsune Haruno whats with the damn qustions"then a new voice said"Kitsune-no-baka show respect for once"Kakashi said"are you from Otogakure"kitsune said"hell no I aint from f'en Oto in from Konoha so is my sister and now it seems were from the f'en future two now i've gone oficaly f'en crazy ask bitchy over there qustions"

Then a blonde haired man walked in the tent he said"Kakashi you may leave""hai Arashi-sensei" then Arashi asked"What is both of your names""Our f'en names are Kitsune Haruno and Sakura Haruno and were from future Konoha were your whole f'en team cept Kakashi and Rin are f'en dead and the kyubi is sealed in Naruto Uzumaki and the akatsuki want to kill me cuz I got a f'en demon in me so they can destroy the whole f'en world,and Itachi Uchiha kills his f'en clan now happy cuz im pretty pived"then she was hit in the head with a very pointy boot .Sakura said"Kitsune shut up"Arashi looked at Sakura and asked"is your sister crazy""no shes actualy telin the truth beleive it or not someone brought us to the past and then they tried to kill us you can ask that girl that sucks at healin cuz Kitsune answered all her qustions and all that girl did was look at her like she was crazy""O.K,RIN GET IN HERE YOU TO OBITO AND KAKASHI"then KItsune said"Thanks alot now I cant f'en hear""Your welcome now Rin was she telLin the truth""yes""of course I was telin the truth I wouldnt lie to the hokage even though were im from hes dead and im the aprentice to lady T'sunadae and ive heat her in every thing including sake contests,in beuty,and chest"Sakura tackled Kitsune and said"You realy need to shutup"then Arashi said"Well when we get back to the village Sakura can stay at my house and Kitsune can stay at Kakashis"then Kitsune started anime crying and saying "why me"and"this f'en sucks" and"your an ass" 


	2. rapid squirls,perverts,and shoping oh my

Kitsune finaly calmed down and they went on there happy way back to Konoha until"OH MY F'EN GOD RAPID SQUIRL"yelled a hunting Kitsune.Sakura heard this and sighed for the trilionth time that day Arashi walked up to her and asked"are you sure shes not crazy""no shes just a idiot"then Kitsune came runing out of the woods with ten squirls chasing her.she yelled"someone save me from the rapid squirls"everyone started laughing until they heard a thud and looked at Kitsune and Kakashi.Kitsune was on top of Kakash stradling his waste,blushing, and their noses were touching.Sakura said"Kakashi and Kitsune siting in a tre-say the rest and your toast"she was cut of by Kitsune.Kitsune then was jumped by rapid squirls she screamed and jumped into Kakashis arms.

Sakura said"im gonna take a bath Arashi let me borow one of your shirts and pants""s-s-s-sure"Sakura walked to the water fall,undressed until she was in the bathing suit she always wears and got under the water fall and rinced of then she started dancing on the water while she was dancing she started singing

I can still hear your voice When you sleep next to me I can still feel your touch In my dreams Forgive me my weakness I don't know why Without you it's hard to survive 'Cause every time we touch I get this feeling And every time we kiss I swear i can fly Can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last Need you by my side 'Cause every time we touch I feel the static And every time we kiss I reach for the sky Can't you hear my heart beat slow I won't let you go I want you in my life

Your arms are my castle Your heart is my sky They wipe away tears that i cry The good and bad times We been through them all You make rise when i fall

'Cause every time we touch I get this feeling And every time we kiss I swear i can fly Can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last Need you by my side 'Cause every time we touch I feel the static And every time we kiss I reach for the sky Can't you hear my heart beat slow I won't let you go I want you in my life

'Cause every time we touch I get this feeling And every time we kiss I swear i can fly Can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last Need you by my side

She was twirling around so graceful when she stoped she looked up a her eyes were glowing she closed her eyes and slowly sunk down in the water then she got out and did a wind jutsu to dry herself of then she got dressed and went back to camp.

Kitsune was still runing away from squirls but there was 20 now Sakura said"use a jutssu to kill them""thnx KATON RYUUKA NO JUTSU"and she did the jutsu and said"bath time wanna come Rin""sure""first do you have any clothes I can borow""what size are you""two in junoirs""sorry im still iN kids""oh Kakashi can I have a shirt and a pair a pants pretty please""fine but me and Obito get to bathe with you girls""fine"they all walked to the water fall and got undressed Kitsune,Kakashi,and Rin slid in the water while Obito jumped in.Obito said"hey Rin sit next to Kitsune""sure""wow Kitsunes are bigger""YOU F'EN PERVERT THATS IT BOTH OF YOU ARE GONE NOW GO YOUR CLEAN ENOUGH"screamed a pived Kitsune,then Kakashi and Obito got out of the water and quickley got dressed Rin and Kitune finished and got dressed and walked back to camp.

Sakura,Kitsune,Rin,Kakashi,Obito, and Arashi were on there merry way back to Konoha thirty minutes later,then about ten minutes later they were at Konoha.They walked to the hokage tower and Arashi gave Kitsune and Sakura about ten thousand yen each,and they went shoping Kakashi went with them while Rin,and Obito went home

WITH KAKASHI,SAKURA,AND KITSUNE

KItsune went to a ninja clothes shop and bought a red mini kimono with a black dragon that swirl from the but to her upper chest,a red tank top, a fishnet shirt,a black miniskirt that stoped upper thigh,three pairs of ninja boots,a new kunai holster, and a cloak.

Sakura went to a ninja version of hot topic and bought a black mini skirt with hiden pockets for kunai,a red tank top,a black fishnet shirt,four pairs of ninja boots,a new medic bag and kunai holster,and two black cloaks.

when they were done shopingKkakashi droped Sakura of at the hokage tower and droped Kitsunes stuff of at his apartment when Kitsune asked were they were going he just said"out" when they got were they were going it was a grocery store.Kitsune had a WTFlook stuck on her face Kakashi just said "food" and draged her in the store

A.N

PLEASE , PLEASE REVIEW MY WONDERFUL or not so wonderful witch ever one you want READERS 


	3. contest

contest

i need a girl charecter thats a sluty fangirl all i need is clothes,name,eye color,and hair color 


	4. of babysiting and whores

kakashi said"if your gonna live with me your gonna have to do the shopimg and cleaning got it""eye eye cap'n crunch"and kakashi walked back to the hokages ofice but not before giving kitsune a list.While kitsune was shoping she was confronted(A.N:i didnt now i knew that word)by a woman with long red hair and emerald eyes,wearing a red shirt with the Haruno simble on the chest,a white knee length skirt,and ninja boots,she was holding two three year olds hands one with pink hair and one with red she asked"excuse me young lady would you mind babysiting my twins for a couple of days while im on a mission""sure but why me""cause i dont now instinct""o.k whats there names""the girl with the red hair is Karin and the girl with the pink hair is Sakura and then i have my son thats the same age as you and my adopted daughter lily she has blonde hair altogether its Karin my brat,kye my son he has red hair ,lily my second favorite,and sakura my favorite you can stay at my house heres the adress"

Kitsune finished grocery shoping and walked to the hokages office she walked in and said"im stayin at the haruno residence im babysiten""o.k""heres your shit kakashi-kun"and walked out

chibi Sakuras p.o.v

I was out grocery shoping with mommy when she grabed me and my sissys hands and walked over to a pretty lady and asked if she could babysit us while shes gone on a mission momy doesnt have a mission the lady said yes and we left i asked mommy"mommy you dont have a mission whyed you tell pretty lady back there you did""its a last minute mission sakura-chan im gonna be gone for a while but i will come back o.k""o.k mommy i love you" "love you to blossom"

back to kitsune P.O.V and the present

Kitsune walked to the Haruno residence when she got there she nocked on the door and a teenager about her age with red hair and light green eyes answerd the door and said"who are you and what the fuck do you want""wow what a welcome im lookin for ya mom""what do you want with her""im babysitin""o.k follow me"they walked into the house and kye said"moms already gone youll be stayin in her room""o.k""oh and whats your name""Kitsune King you""Kye Haruno""o.k were are Lily,Sakura, and Karin""Karin and Sakura are at the academy and Lily is in the backyard anything else""nope thanks for the help"" your welcome"

Kitsune walked to there moms room and put her bag up and she walked out in the backyard and saw a little blonde haired girl chasing a butterfly when Kitsune walked into the grass she stoped and looked at her and said"who are you pwetty lady"with big chibi eyes.Kitsune sighed and said"im your babysitter for a while k sweety""kay"and she went back to chasing the butterfly Kitsune walked in the house and heard crying she walked into the living room and saw a beat up Sakura and Karin was kicking her kitsun quickly grabed Sakura and asked Karin"why are you kicking her""she has a ugly forehead and weird hair and who are you are you a rober oh god KYE KYE GET DOWN HERE ""damnit in deaf" then Kye walked downstairs and saw Kitsune holding her bleeding ears and Karin being well ugly"what wrong""its a rober""no its your babysitter now shes deaf"then the door bell rang Kye went to answer it while he answered it Kitsune healed her self and Sakura.

Then Kye walked in with two girls following him one had black layered hair,silver eyes,and was wearing really short shorts with fishnet stockings and a shirt that only covered her chest with a fishnet shirt that comes to her fingertips and the other had a platunum blonde with green eyes wearing a almost strapless t ank thats cream wiyh the words 'virgin' ,red hihg heels with matching hoops,a denim mini skirt that stops right (sp) above midthigh a choker that says kye-kun and a pink kunai holster on the front of her skirt.slut one said"kye-kun whos the bitch""yeah Kye-kun whos she""shes a babysitter for the girls Kitsune the black haired girl is Yuki and the blonde is Ayani well be in my room bye""o.k kids were going out to eat

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQR please review pwease 'chibi eyes' 


	5. killing and chukie cheese

**disclaimer:i dont own naruto or any of it's charecters cept kitsune**

* * *

with Saku-chan

Sakura, and Arashi were walking towards the hospital when a white blobe went flying past them,it jumped up and said"Arashi who is this beautiful lady""Jiraya not trying to be mean oro anything fuck of kay""JIRAYA GET BACK HERE"then a blond haired woman walked out.Arashi said"hello T'sunade-kaa-chan how are you today this is my new Friend Sakura Haruno""I am very good and nice to meet you Sakura""well we have to go have a good time hurting Jiraya" and they walked of .They were walking when Kitsune ran up and hid behind Arashi and said"there not kids there animals""well where's Orochimaru""behind you misssssssss""holy crap"Arashi napped his fingers and ANBU surrounded Orochimaru Kitsune walked over and said"Orochimaru your under arrest and we'll be killed for betrayal to this village now were is akatsuki huh or shall i call up Katsuya to eat all your snakes maybe I'll burn them wont that be fun""kill me i don't care""o.k "and she slit his throat."I have to find my little monsters bye."

with Kitsune She walked to the Uchiha mansion and knocked on the head on the clans door and guess who answered Mikoto Uchiha"yes how may I help you""Yes I need to speak to the head of the clan please""Oh come in I am Mikoto you are""Kitsune""well follow me"she walked to a door and let Kitsune in Kitsune bowed while saying"Watashi wa Kitsune of anbu service's Uchiha-kun""Insolent brat its Uchiha-san only clan leaders are allowed to call me that""With all do respect my clan is higher than you, and I am the leader""What clan,with a description""King clan,rinn,gan can control a element but the clan head can control all elements""Well what do you need""I have reason to belive that Obito Uchiha is really Madara Uchiha sir""I knew it you may kill him Kitsune-sama""Arigouto Uchiha-kun and one more thing""What""Your first son will try to kill your whole clan one month after your second son starts the academy,he will do it to test the abilities of the mangenkyo sharingon""Arigato".

BACK WITH kITSUNE

They went to a cool place called chukie cheese. Kids were everywhere when they say Karin walk in they all got scared then when Kitsune walked in carrying Sakura, and Lily, they wen't back to playing. Kitsune bought a cheese pizza to go and they ate at the park. They went went home and Kye's sluts were gone. Kitsune put the girls to bed and sat on the couch and immediately fell asleep. She woke up the next morning and went to the hokages office. She jumped in through the window and said,"Yo wats up." the people in the room looked at her. One person said,"Hi Kitsune whatcha doin here?" that was Kye. Kitsune replied,"Tryin ti find my sister." Kye replied,"Oh." Kitsune looked at Arashi and said,"Were is sleeping ugly?" he replied,"She's in the back room."

Kitsune walked into the backroom and grabed Sakura by her hair and dragged her outside the hokage tower.Kitsune took her wrist and ran to a training ground and they started a long fight which Kitsune won, while they were fighting Sakura's arm was broken, while one of Kitsune's wrists' were broken. They walked to the hospital and waited to get healed and guess who they saw Jiraya, with a whole bunch of whores on his arms. Kitsune reached into her pocket and brought out her camera phone and took a picture, then they were finally healed.

Kitsune walked back to the Haruno residence and Karin was at the park while Sakura stayed to watch over Lily. Kitsune walked into the living room and said,"Okie dokie kids I'm taking a nap, when your brother gets' home keep him away from me night." She walked to the room she was staying in and collapsed on the bed immediately she was asleep. She woke up to a knock on the front door she got and ran to the front door and opened it to reveal...

* * *

**please reveiw**


	6. The end!

The pizza man! He looked her up and down and said," Im a freinds of Kyes and I'm here to pick him up." Nodding she yelled into the house," Oh Kye! Your pizza guy freinds here come on!Leave!" Pushing him out the door she slammed it and layed back down, right then Lily started crying, standing back up Kitsune picked her up and put her to sleep then sat on the couch. Then of course the wall fell down. Standing up quickly Kitsune grabbed Lily, Karin, and lil Sakura, and sprinted out the house.

Jumping into the hokage tower she noticed there mom was back and handed then to her and said," Your son is a man whore, Karin is a bitch, Lily is just fine, and they all abuse lil Saku-chan. Be a good mother. Protect lil Sakura." And sat down, out of breath on the desk. Hearing a cough she turned around and stood. Giggling she waved and grabbed Sakura both soon going to Kakashi's apartment and falling asleep. Waking they were both back in there aprtment, but in the clothes that they bought the day before. Looking at each other they gasped, Kitsune flipped out, Sakura had darker, richer, slightly pinker hair and her eyes were sparkling with happiness, while in Sakura's veiw Kitsune was stunning, her hair longer, ans shinnier reaching her knee's and her eyes icier. Both standing up they went to the bathroom and screamed.

Soon Naruto and Sai came in. Naruto had darker hair, and Sai had lighter hair. Looking at them, they looked younger, and Sakur and Kitsune looked and felt older. Naruto spoke up and said," Momy whats wrong with you and auntie Kit?" and Sai said," Yah momy, was wrong with you and auntie Sakuwa?" With the cutest pout. Both females awed and said," Nothings wrong baby, go play together ok" At the same time, then the children walked away. Walking out of the bathroom, Kitsune ran smack dab into a maskless Kakashi, and almost fell but he caught her then kissed her lips and said," What is my pregnant wife doing out of bed? You know I dont want you to get hurt." Giggling she replied," Sakura wanted to show me something, is that ok Kaka-kun?" Then kissed his nose. Grbbing sakura's she whispered," This shit is strange but I like it, and I have uh how many kids?" Laughing Sakura walked them to a kitchen were Arashi stood with a little girl that looked like Kitsune, and a little girl that looked like Sakura.

The one that looked like Sakura ran to her and hugged her legs and said,"Momy dady is showing me and Tema how to jump rope soon!" Her blue eys sparkling in happiness, and her strawberry blond hair in cute pig-tales. The other one, with Kitsune's long silver hair, and Kakashi's eyes but lighter said,"Yah uncle Rashi when are you going to show me and Rin huh? We wanna see!" They grabbed Arashi and ran out. Sitting down at the table Kitsune said,"Fuck this. I like this life. Come on Saku lets go outside." And that is how our story ends. Sakura and Arashi Had one more kid named Tema and she had dark blonde hair and green eyes. Kitsune and Kakashi had twins, and one more child. The twins, named after Gaara and Ino. Ino had long silver hair, and her mothers eyes, and Gaara had shaggy silver grey hair, and his fathers eyes. And then the youngest was Myami, she was dadys girl and looked just like her mother. So this is the story hope you enjoyed. I dont own Naruto!!


End file.
